


We Rule Together

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jonerys Unites, Jonerys Week, Jonerys Week 2018, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Season 8, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: Jon and Daenerys have been estranged since the truth about his parentage was revealed. Unwilling to rule without her and filled with uncertainty, Jon knocks on Dany's door late at night for the second time. A one shot set shortly after the beginning of season 8.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeasquidSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasquidSnark/gifts).



> This is a one shot for the amazing SeasquidSnark (aka aweseeds on Tumblr) who graciously bid on me for the Jonerys Unites Charity auction. I just so happened to (finally) finish it just in time for the end of Jonerys Week as well. I don't normally write this much smut in one fic, I don't know what came over me. :D 
> 
> (This might go without saying, but the long section in italics is a flashback to events that took place earlier in the evening.)

“What are you thinking?” Jon asked as he pressed a kiss to Dany’s bare shoulder. 

They lay together in the bed in her rooms within Winterfell’s Great Keep, buried beneath the bed clothes and heavy furs. He had dozed after they made love and when he awoke he felt somewhat disoriented. It did not take him long to remember knocking on her door that night and her opening it up to him, silently granting him entry into her chambers and shutting the rest of the world out behind him. For over a fortnight they had scarcely said a word to one another, outside of council meetings, after Bran revealed Jon’s true parentage and Daenerys had discovered she was with child. 

“You’re awake,” Dany observed, glancing over her shoulder. 

“Aye,” he nodded, giving her a sheepish smile. He had spent many a sleepless night since they arrived at Winterfell, since the simple world they created for themselves had come crashing down about them, and their lovemaking had left him sapped of his strength. 

 

_ She opened her door to him, despite the late hour, despite already being dressed for bed, despite how exhausted she had been lately. She had not slept well since their quarrell and she had no desire to fight with him again. As Jon stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, Dany braced herself for a verbal confrontation that never came. Instead, Jon held his hand out to her and when she placed her hand into his he drew her to himself. She wrapped her arms around his frame, allowing him to hold her and delighting in the way she fit so perfectly against him.  _

_ Pulling away, Jon tucked his finger under her chin, lifting it gently so he could gaze into her violet eyes. Nothing had been the same while they were parted. He did not care what the truth was, there was only one truth that mattered to him and it was that he belonged, body and soul, to Daenerys. They faced enemies to the North and enemies to the south, leagues of deceit and uncertainty, but from the moment he set eyes upon her on Dragonstone, she had been a constant in his life and in his heart. If the Night King took all of them tomorrow or if Cersei and her armies defeated them he wanted to live and to die by Dany’s side.  _

_ Jon cupped her cheek, his hand warm against her skin. She had been North before when she flew to rescue Jon and his men, but Dany had never felt the cold until she arrived at Winterfell. Even the ancient castle’s thick walls, heated from the natural hot springs could warm her from the icy reception she received from the Northern lords.  _

_ “Dany,” Jon began, his lips and breath hot across her temple. “I’m-.”  _

_ “Shhh,” she shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don’t say anything.”  _

_ Her lips found his in a searing, searching kiss borne of pent up longing and frustration. She felt vulnerable in his arms in only her nightgown and sought to even the field as she began to fiddle with the ties at the neck of his leather gambeson.  _

_ “Why did you wear this vile thing?” she complained against the corner of his mouth as the ties tangled in her usually deft fingers.  _

_ “I never knew how much it offended you,” Jon smirked.  _

_ “It offends me when it impedes my ability to have you.”  _

_ Jon covered her hands with his, slowing her motions and gently pushing them away. He took the cords and in one swift motion jerked them roughly apart, snapping the knot in the process.  _

_ “Oh Dany,” he whispered. “From the moment we met, you’ve had me.”  _

_ She resumed her work unlacing the gabeson, finally succeeding in pushing it off his shoulders until it landed on the floor. As Jon began to untuck his shirt, Dany reached for the ties on his breeches, quickly loosening those as his shirt was added to the pile on the floor. She leaned up to kiss him, capturing his lips between hers as her fingers wrapped around his already stiff cock, the unexpected gesture causing him to inhale sharply.  _

_ Jon grabbed her wrist, reluctantly pulling her hand away while not breaking their kiss. There would be time enough for that later. He wanted this to be about her. His arms slid around her waist, pulling their bodies close together while he backed them up to her bed. Without warning he unceremoniously lifted her up and sat her down on the edge of the soft down mattress. Finally parting from her, he reached for a pillow and placed it under Dany’s head as he eased her back so she was lying on the bed with her legs dangling over the side.  _

_ She gazed up at him, face flushed, lips swollen from his kisses, and still trying to catch her breath. It had been too long since they were last together and she was not too proud to admit that she missed him. Not only the way it felt to have his cock buried deep inside her, but the way making love to him was quite unlike anything she had ever experienced before.  _

_ Had she loved Drogo? Dany thought she had, just as she thought she loved Daario. All of that changed when she met Jon Snow. Here was a man who was confident and sure of himself, fighting for the survival of his people, but without any hint of arrogance or hubris. Either she had never truly loved Drogo and Darrio or what she felt for Jon transcended all of that. It was something no feeling or word could ever capture or contain.  _

_ Jon took the hem of her nightgown and slowly lifted it up, letting his fingertips glide across her calves, his touch tickling the sensitive flesh behind her knees as he stood between her legs. Instinctively, Dany tried to lock her legs around his waist, but he shook his head, keeping them apart and bending his knees as he dropped to the ground before her. She stopped breathing for a brief moment when she felt his hot breath and his beard tease the smooth skin of her inner thigh before laying a trail of kisses all the way to her lower lips.  _

_ Jon hooked his arms under her legs and maneuvered her to suit his purpose as Dany pulled her nightgown up further over her hips, baring more of herself before him. Reaching over her leg, he parted her folds, licking his lips and casting a deliciously wicked grin up in her direction before delving in and flicking his tongue across her clit.  _

_ He had called it the Lord’s Kiss when Dany had curiously asked him about it the first time he indulged her with such ministrations, but that name did not to justice to the pleasure Jon delivered to her with his mouth. No lover had ever pleased her in such a way. One night on the boat to White Harbor, Dany had insisted on calling what he did the King’s Kiss instead.  _

_ She sighed contentedly as her eyes fluttered closed and she blindly tried to thread her fingers through his black curls, a difficult task as his hair was tightly knotted on the back of his head. Not easily deterred, she freed his locks, gasping as Jon darted his tongue into her cunt. He mumbled something against her, or at least she thought he did as he nipped and sucked her clit. One of his hands slid beneath the thin fabric of her nightgown, caressing her still-flat belly on its way further up her body. Dany moaned as Jon kneaded her tender breast and lightly pinched her nipple. She wondered if he noticed they had grown a bit, even in the past month. Although their soreness was usually a mild annoyance, the pain was turned to pleasure in his hands.  _

_ Every sigh, every sound she made under his touch was music to Jon’s ears and while Dany’s hands fisted the furs that covered the bed and his hair, he could feel his cock twitching almost painfully in his breeches. ‘Not yet,’ he thought as he slid a finger into her cunt, pumping it a few times and curling it up ever so slightly the way he knew she liked it.  _

_ “Jon,” Dany gasped. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to…” _

_ “Come?” he smirked, dragging his lips across her inner thigh as he added another finger, willing her over the edge.  _

_ “ _ _ Yes _ _.”  _

_ Dany was thankful for the thick walls of her chamber, as she felt the familiar fire begin to swell deep in the pit of her stomach before it engulfed her completely. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and squeezed her eyes shut as Jon’s name tumbled from her lips over and over again as if it were some ancient incantation or prayer.  _

_ He stood then, but stayed tucked between her trembling legs as he leaned over her until his nose brushed against hers. Dany lifted her head from the pillow to kiss him, the taste of her juices still lingering on his lips. Jon’s arms slid around her as he lifted her with ease and scooted her back to the head of the bed. When he pulled away she sat up enough to pull her nightgown over her head and settled back down on the furs expectantly. Jon stepped off the bed just long enough to push his breeches off his waist, allowing his straining cock to spring free before he tossed them into the pile with his other clothes.  _

_ Dany watched as Jon climbed back onto the bed and held out her hand for him to take. She entwined their fingers together as he settled himself between her thighs. Her free hand reached between their bodies to stroke his member before he leaned forward and sheathed himself within her. For a moment he was motionless, his hard body pressed against hers in the most intimate and familiar way. This was where he belonged, always in her bed and in her arms, not sleeping alone in a cold bed on the other side of the castle.  _

_ “Never again,” he said against the shell of her ear.  _

_ “What?” Dany asked, confused by his words.  _

_ “I don’t want to be apart from you again,” Jon clarified. “Ever.”  _

_ He began to move then, keeping his motions long and languid as he pulled almost completely out of her before rolling his hips and thrusting back in. Dany’s own hips began to lift off of the bed to meet him thrust for thrust as she locked her ankles against the small of his back and draped her arms around his neck.  _

_ Wrapped securely in one another’s arms, Jon and Dany were lost to the world around them. There was no Night King or Army of the Dead. There were no Lannisters or Northern Lords threatening to tear their bond apart. They did not even come together as a King and a Queen, but as a man and a woman completely besotted and in love with each other.  _

_ “Dany,” Jon grunted as his hips began to buck more frantically.  _

_ “I’m with you,” she whispered, coaxing him closer to the edge. “Now and always.”  _

_ Unable to hold back any longer, Jon came with Dany’s name upon his lips as his cock twitched and he spilled his seed inside her. He reached between them, thumbing her clit as he hips jerked uncontrollably until she found her own release for the second time that night.  _

_ She whimpered when Jon began to pull away from her, his softening cock gently sliding out of her. Dany barely had a moment to protest before he was gathering her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. She did not want any of this to end. Despite sleep pulling at her eyelids she felt insatiable, deprived of his touch and his love for too long for reasons that she could scarcely remember in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  _

 

“What makes you think I’m thinking about something?” Dany asked, drawn out of her reverie by his fingertips tracing nonsensical lines over her shoulder. 

“I do know  _ some _ things.” 

Dany smiled to herself as she turned over in his arms so she could face him. His hair was disheveled, pulled loose from the tight knot he usually wore it in, and in the dim glow of the room his grey eyes seemed almost black.  _ So wild _ , she thought, running her fingers across his bearded chin. 

“Mmm,” she agreed, nuzzling into his neck. “You certainly do.” 

“Care to indulge me in your thoughts, love? What’s on your mind that still has you awake?” 

“Nothing,” Dany lied easily. “And everything,  _ my king.”  _

“Enough of that now. I told you before, I don’t care about titles so long as we’re together. I don’t want the Iron Throne. It’s not something I’ve ever wanted. That didn’t suddenly change the day I found out Rhaegar was my father.” 

“Which is exactly why you would make a good king. When was the last time Westeros was ruled by someone who actually cares for the people?” 

“You care for them,” Jon said. “You could have defeated Cersei with your dragons and taken the throne already, but you won’t do it because you care about what happens to the North.” 

“Because you showed me, you made me see what we’re facing.” 

“And you’ve already sacrificed much because of it.” 

“Yes,” she said, glancing away from him at the thought of Viserion being used against his will by that monster. “The North will never accept me as queen. Not now. Not now that they know.” 

“They will if you marry me.” 

Dany groaned and rolled her eyes. “And I told  _ you _ before, I don’t want you to marry me out of obligation, Jon.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not?”

“I wouldn’t have let you in tonight if I knew we were going to resume the same argument we had weeks ago.” 

“No?” Jon asked incredulously. 

“No,” Dany insisted, sitting up in the bed and pulling the furs up to cover her chest. 

“Why do you think I came to your cabin that first night on the boat? Why do you think I told you I loved you? To secure a military alliance? You had already pledged to help the North. No. I had no ulterior motives then, nor do I have any now. I love you despite and in spite of my better judgment. I want you to be my wife and my queen, Daenerys. I won’t rule unless you’re by my side. I won’t do it alone and I don’t want you to be my consort.” 

“You want me to rule with you?” 

“If we rule together I think it would send a better message.” 

“That sounds familiar.” 

“It got you onto that ship, didn’t it?” 

“We rule together?” 

“Aye,” Jon said, sitting up and wrapping his arm around Dany. “Together.” 

“No king of Westeros has ever ruled with his queen as his equal, not even Jaehaerys and Alysanne.” 

“We’re not like everyone else. We’re the last Targaryens. Who cares what precedents have been set before?” 

“Ask me again, Jon Snow.” 

“Daenerys, will you be my Queen and my wife?” 

“Yes,” she replied turning her eyes towards his. She tilted her head up to kiss him. “My King.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon announces his intention to marry Daenerys to their joint small councils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was really happy to leave this as a oneshot until this past weekend when I was struck with an idea to continue it. If the inspiration continues to strike me, I might just carry it through the end of events in season 8. We shall see. For now I'll write each chapter as though it may be the last one just in case.

“Will there be anything else, Your Grace?” Lord Glover asked, making a point to emphasize Jon’s title. His tone was not lost on Daenerys. 

 

A small council was gathered in the Great Hall, not the usually large number of Northern lords and members of Dany’s retinue. Robett Glover, Lyanna Mormont, and Yohn Royce represented the Northmen and the Vale. Davos, Gendry, and Tyrion were seated together as well as Missandei, Theon, Arya, Bran and Sansa. Jorah Mormont and Grey Worm stood faithfully behind Daenerys. The council had been discussing the best way to fortify Winterfell against a potential attack from the White Walkers and what to do with Jaime Lannister who had recently arrived from King’s Landing with the ominous news that Cersei Lannister had no intention of holding up her side of the peace treaty and that Euron Greyjoy had not turned tail for the Iron Islands but was sailing to lead the Golden Company.  

 

“Yes,” Jon replied. “There is something else.” 

 

Whatever he was about to say, he had made no mention of it to Dany before he left her chambers that morning. They had slept late and she was truly surprised to find him still in her bed when she awoke with the familiar nausea that had plagued her of late. She thought he must have needed a good night’s rest to still be asleep even when Missandei entered her rooms to help her dress for the day. Her friend had regarded his sleeping form with wide eyes, but Dany merely shrugged. There was time enough for her to explain what had transpired the previous night after Jon was awake. She waited until after she was dressed and her Missandei had gone before she gently woke him and they parted ways for most of the day. 

 

“I know many of you have been anxious for me to make a decision regarding the Iron Throne. I’ve listened to all of your counsel and advice and last night I came to my conclusion.” 

 

He paused and looked directly at Daenerys before speaking again. For a brief moment she feared that he had reconsidered his proposal. Dread sat like a weight in the pit of her stomach as she clasped her hands together in her lap. She knew she was being foolish. Jon Snow was many  things, but two-faced and deceitful were not among his attributes. 

 

“I have decided to rule,” he continued. “Together  _ with _ Daenerys. As equals.” 

 

A murmur echoed through the Great Hall and Dany felt the color begin to rise in her cheeks. She knew the notion of a joint rule seemed unusual. Even Jaehaerys and Alysanne did not rule as equals, despite the esteem he held for her. Westeros had never been ruled by joint rulers. She did not want to look away from him, did not dare to find approval or disapproval among her friends and foes. 

 

_ Together _ , he had said. He was fond of that word, she noted. He had used it before they departed Dragonstone for White Harbor and ever since then he spoke of what they would accomplish together whether it was in the North against the Night King or in the South against Cersei. He had promised her before they reached Winterfell that they would face everything  _ together _ . 

 

“Your Grace,” Lord Glover sputtered. “Surely I must ask you to reconsider this matter.” 

 

“I will not,” Jon replied firmly and Dany was not sure if his answer was for Glover’s benefit or her own. 

 

“Surely there is a more  _ suitable _ match...one that would unite the  _ North _ with the Iron Throne. The Karstark girl, or...or even Lady Stark. She is, afterall, merely your cousin.” 

 

Dany’s eyes flickered to Sansa. If she knew of Glover’s intentions she made no show of it, in fact she looked fairly embarrassed by the notion. To Daenerys, the proposal was asinine. She should have known the Northerners would have proposed such a match. Lord Glover was merely a mouthpiece, he surely was not the only person who saw the benefit in Jon marrying a Northern lass. 

 

“You forget your place, Lord Glover,” Jon said, anger flashing in his dark eyes as he stood from his chair. “Lady Stark may be but my cousin by  _ blood _ , but I have always and  _ will always _ regard her as my sister. The Starks are the only siblings I’ve ever known and Sansa, Arya, and Bran are the only ones I have left. As for a Northern alliance, you still have one. I  _ am _ still a member of House Stark, same as before. Finally, Daenerys  _ is _ the most suitable match. She is Queen of Meereen in her own right and I still support her claim to the throne. We know from Bran that Aerys made Viserys his heir after my father died. Daenerys is Viserys’s heir.” 

 

“I don’t need a history lesson, boy.” 

 

“That’s your  _ King,”  _ Lyanna Mormont corrected him. “ _ Our _ King has made his decision. Queen Daenerys did not have to fight for us, but she has and she has sacrificed much to do so. House Mormont will support this union.” 

 

“As does House Stark,” Sansa definitively added. “We, all of us, support Jon as our King, but also as our brother. When the Night King and Cersei are defeated, we will gladly celebrate their union.” 

 

“I’d like to wed before that,” Jon said. “Nothing grand, there’s no time for that, but in the event that something unforeseen should befall either of us, I’d rather not wait.” 

 

* * *

“You didn’t tell them about the babe,” Dany whispered as they lay entwined in her bed later that night. She held him in her arms as his head rested upon her breast. 

 

“Should I have told them?” he asked, lifting his head to kiss her shoulder. “They’ll know soon enough, maybe Bran already does. Even under furs you won’t be able to hide this once it starts to grow.” 

 

His hand snaked from behind her back to rest on the barely noticeable swell of her stomach. Under her gowns it was still undetectable, but it made tightening her laces uncomfortable, if not yet a challenge, and several times she had asked Missandei to loosen them for her midway through the day. 

 

“Besides, I don’t want someone like Glover or Cerwyn to say this is why I married you.” 

 

“Men can count, Jon. Even men like Robett Glover can surely reckon numbers.” 

 

“I wouldn’t be so very certain about that.” 

 

She smiled in spite of her herself at that. “When a babe comes at six moons, but is the size of one born at nine moons, they’ll know.” 

 

“Let them try to say something about it.” 

 

“I don’t care what  _ they _ say.” 

 

“Don’t tell me you doubt my intentions.” 

 

Daenerys shrugged. “You grew up thinking you were a bastard. It’s only natural you wouldn’t want your child to endure the same.” 

 

“Listen to me,” Jon said, shifting himself up to look her in the eyes. “My childhood has nothing to do with this. Each day I thank the gods that you’re carrying our child, but I’d have married you no matter what. Not for the North. Not for Westeros. For us. For me. Maybe I’m selfish, but I don’t want to live without you. You’re my queen of choice. Tell me you believe me, Daenerys.” 

 

“I believe you. I didn’t mean to doubt you, but I’ve never wed for love. The thought of having all of that is...overwhelming at times.” 

 

“You told me about your childhood on the ship, about how lonely you were. We needn’t be lonely anymore.”

 

“Or ever again,” she nodded. “Your childhood was lonesome at times as well.” 

 

“It won’t be so for our children. If we make it through this, I promise it will be different for them.” 

 

“Where should we marry?” 

 

“There’s a Sept here. My father built it for his wife.” 

 

Daenerys wrinkled her nose at that. She had never followed any given religion growing up in the Free Cities. When she lived amongst the Dothraki she prayed with them to their horse god. When she traveled through the Red Waste she stopped praying altogether. Clearly if there was a god or gods they had all forsaken her. Melisandre had told her the Lord of Light had a role for her and a role for Jon to play. Even if it seemed she was right, Daenerys could not say she numbered herself among the Lord of Light’s followers. Not just yet. 

 

“I don’t need to be married in a Sept in the sight of some gods I don’t believe in,” she said. “What about you? You keep to the Old Gods here in the North. What are your customs?” 

 

“I don’t think I’ve been to many weddings, if any,” Jon replied, furrowing his brow. “I know it involves saying vows in front of a heart tree.” 

 

“A heart tree?” 

 

“A heart tree is what believers of the Old Gods pray to. They’re usually in a godswood and many of them are weirwood trees, but not always. Ours here at Winterfell is. It’s said that a man cannot lie before a heart tree because the Old Gods will know he’s lying. I said my Night’s Watch vows before a heart tree in the Haunted Forest.” 

 

“Does that mean you lied in front of one? You swore in your vows that you’d never father children or take a wife.”

 

“”No,” he shook his head. “My vows to the Watch ended when they killed me.” 

 

“Let’s marry in front of the heart tree then,” Dany decided. “If it means something to you, it will mean something to me as well.” 

 

“Tomorrow then?” 

 

“I don’t think I could wait another day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
